


Heat of the Moment

by gaysthetic



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, Fluff, Gay, Hickeys, M/M, Neck Kissing, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysthetic/pseuds/gaysthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alec! Please! Magnus will be there!" She pulled on his arm as Alec froze at the mention of Magnus's name. He stopped trying to pull away and took a deep breath, turning around to face Izzy.</p><p>"Fine. But if I leave early, don't complain." Isabelle took her hand away from Alecs arm and grinned at him.</p><p>———</p><p>Isabelle manages to drag Alec to a party and things begin to get a little heated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody reads this shit but I just wanted to say enjoy the story because I haven't written one in a while so... well... enjoy c:

"No." Alec said, sitting down on his bed, pulling his hand out of Isabelle's grip. "No, not this time, I am not going to let you drag me to a party that i'll hate  _again_."

"But  _Alec_ ," Isabelle whined, crossing her arms. "You'll like it this time I promise! Its not like the other ones!"

Alec raised his eyebrow at Isabelle, pursing his lips. "You say that every time and I always end up hating it." He stood up to walk out of her dorm, but Isabelle grabbed onto his arm again, she had a surprisingly strong grip despite her age compared to Alec's.

"Alec! Please! Magnus will be there!" She pulled on his arm as Alec froze at the mention of Magnus's name. He stopped trying to pull away and took a deep breath, turning around to face Izzy.

"Fine. But if I leave early, don't complain." Isabelle took her hand away from Alecs arm and grinned at him.

"Yes! The party isn't going to be as big as the last one we went to,  _but,"_ Isabelle looked Alec up and down with a disgusted look, he was wearing an oversized sweater with about 10 holes in and ripped, black jeans. "I'm going to have to pick you your outfit, you're not going to wear  _that_ to a party."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Fine, do it quick before I change my mind." Alec shook his head as Izzy squealed and ran off to her wardrobe where she kept a few clothes for Alec because she knew if she let Alec keep them, he'd throw them out.

"Okay, wear this top," She said, chucking a black top in Alec's direction, "And honestly, ripped jeans look really good on you, so those... and a plaid shirt to go over the black top." She got up and walked over to Alec, shoving the rest of the clothes towards him. Alec took them and smiled sarcastically at Izzy before turning around to go into her bathroom to get changed.

————————   ————————

Alec walked out of the bathroom, feeling quite uncomfortable in the unbelievably tight jeans, but wasn't too mad at the rest of the outfit. He coughed lightly to get Isabelle's attention as she was currently doing her makeup, she turned around and gasped as she clapped her hands together.

"You look  _so_ good, Alec!" She grinned at him before turning back around to continue doing her makeup. "We'll leave at 9:00- shit! My eyeliner isn't even." She cursed as Alec walked up towards her.

"Let me do it." Alec offered, putting his hand out for Izzy to hand him the eyeliner pen, she looked at him with horror as she hesitantly placed it in his hand.

"Don't fuck it up." Alec rolled his eyes as he bent down and began to carefully apply her eyeliner, sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth in concentration. When he was done, he sat back on his feet, putting the pen down on the dresser as Isabelle turned to look in the mirror.

"Holy fuck, Alec, you're so good at makeup, I'm gonna have to get you to do mine everyday, where did you learn to do thi- wait," Izzy looked over at Alec, who was inspecting his nails, and narrowed her eyes. "Have you been seeing Magnus?"

Alec shot his head up as his eyes widened. "No! I just happen to be good at eyeliner, I'm not seeing Magnus, although I wish I was..." His sentence trailed off as Isabelle laughed at him.

"Must be the power of the gay then." She snickered as Alec glared at her and shoved her, causing her to almost fall off the chair. "Alec!" She screeched.

"You deserved it." He said as he got up and dramatically stormed away, but couldn't help but laugh a little.

Isabelle looked over at her clock, which read 8:46pm. She stood up and grabbed her phone, walking over to Alec.

"We're leaving soon, so get your shoes on n shit." Alec sighed and walked into Isabelle's bathroom, inspecting his hair, Izzy had bought him an expensive hair gel and kept it in her bathroom for him, but it was barely used, he preferred the messy look. He shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair and walked out of the bathroom to put his shoes on.

Izzy had just finished putting some stuff into her purse as Alec finished tying his shoelaces, they both got up as Izzy smiled at him and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the door.

————————   ————————

As they arrived outside the door of the house where the party was held, Isabelle stopped Alec and grabbed a bottle of something out of her purse, at first Alec thought it was alcohol but then she started spraying it all over him.

Alec stepped back, startled. "Ew, Izzy, what the fuck - ew - what are you doing?" Alec coughed and blinked a few times before glaring at Isabelle.

"Its cologne, you dumbass, you have to smell nice, obviously." She gave him an innocent smile as she turned to knock on the door. After about two minutes, the door flew open and there stood Magnus, looking gorgeous as ever.

"Isabelle!" He grinned as he came down to hug her, he then looked up at Alec. "and _Alexander_ , what a surprise to see you here, I thought you weren't a party person." Magnus smirked at him, causing Alec to blush

"I- uh, I'm not, really, Isabelle just dragged me here.." He stuttered, scratching the back of his neck.

Magnus and Isabelle shared a look before he began to speak again. "Well, you may enter." He gave one last smirk to Alec as he stepped aside to let them through the door.

The party wasn't as bad as Alec thought it would be, he actually began to enjoy it as he spoke with a few friends, it definitely wasn't as bad as the last one.

Or so he thought.

When almost everyone had left, and there was only him, Isabelle, Magnus and a few others still in the house, the music suddenly lowered in volume as he heard Isabelle shout out.

"LETS PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Everyone turned to her as she grinned, Clary walked up next to her and laughed.

"I AGREE! EVERYONE GATHER ROUND." There were a few groans as Alec, Magnus, Jace, Simon and Raphael all walked up to the two girls, who were now leaning against the wall by the closet, whispering to each other.

As they stepped away from one another, everyone looked at them with curiosity, wondering who they were going to pick.

"Okay! First two people, Simon and Raphael!" Isabelle announced as the two boys looked at each other in horror.

"In you get." Clary pushed Simon as he turned his head to glare at her.

When they had managed to get the two into the closet, they closed the doors and looked down at their watch.

"It's 2:35am! At 2:42am, we will let you out!" Both Isabelle and Clary giggled as everyone stood around, waiting for the time to be up.

After seven minutes, Clary banged on the door and shouted. "I'm opening the doors! If you're doing anything, you might want to stop!"

The doors were opened and the two boys walked out, looking slightly annoyed, but Alec knew it was an act, he could see that Simons lips were slightly swollen. Simon caught Alec staring and shot a look at him, making Alec laugh a little and look away.

"Okay," Isabelle started "Simon and Raphael, choose two people."

Raphael looked at Simon as Simon looked at him, they both nodded as Raphael smirked and turned to Alec.

"We choose Alec and Magnus." Raphael grinned at Alecs face of horror, and Magnus seemed to be quite surprised too.

Clary and Isabelle snickered "Great choice, come on you two." Isabelle grabbed Alec's wrist and pushed him into the closet as Magnus was shoved in after him.

The doors closed and they were plunged into darkness, Alec leaned against the wall of the closet as if he were trying to become the wall.

"Well, this is fun, isn't it." Magnus said, making the situation much more awkward.

After about a minute of silence, Alec couldn't take it anymore, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he looked at Magnus and he seemed to be staring back.

It took about ten seconds, but then Alec crashed his lips into Magnus's, Magnus froze for a second but relaxed into the kiss, putting his hands on Alec's waist as Alec cupped his face.

Magnus ran his tongue along Alec's lip, asking for entrance and Alec obliged, opening his mouth slightly.

Once they had pulled away, Magnus began nibbling on Alec's ear as Alec tangled his fingers into Magnus's hair, tugging it slightly, receiving a groan from Magnus as he trailed his lip down Alecs neck, sucking and biting right on Alec's sensitive spots, Alec tried to stifle a moan, sure that if he did, the others would be able to hear outside.

Alecs hand found their way up Magnus's shirt, he ran them across his back, searching every groove on his body as Magnus lifted his head back up to kiss Alec again.

This time the kiss was deep and passionate, not rushed like the last one, it would've lasted a long time if there wasn't a loud bang on the door.

Magnus groaned into Alec's mouth as they pulled away from each other and sorted out their hair. The doors flew open and Alec shielded his eyes from the light.

He took his hand away and glanced over at Magnus, there was no chance that they'd get away with anything, Magnus looked like a mess, and he was pretty sure he did too. Magnus's hair was sticking out all over the place and his lips were swollen from kissing. 

Alec looked down at himself and realised is plaid shirt was halfway down his arm.

He looked back up to see everyone staring at them with amazement.

"Oh. My. God." Isabelle said, staring at Alec. "Look at that hickey on Alec's neck! Magnus you monster!"

Everyone laughed as Alec gasped and put a hand on his neck, hiding the bruise even though everyone had already seen it. Alec glared at Magnus who just shrugged and smirked at him.

"Don't worry guys, we knew it was bound to happen sometime." Simon said, laughing.

Alec raised an eyebrow at Simon but decided not to say anything as he saw Simon sigh in relief and smile at Alec as if to thank him.

Magnus stepped forward and made a gesture with his hands. "I think thats enough of that, thank you very much," He yawned slightly. "Maybe you guys should start getting home, but you," Magnus turned and pointed at Alec. "are welcome to stay the night."

Alec blushed slightly and nodded as everyone else laughed and began leaving the house.

Once everybody had left and it was only Magnus and Alec left, Magnus turned towards Alec and smirked at him.

"Maybe we should finish what we started, huh?" Alec blushed slightly, but took Magnus's hand as Magnus led them towards the bedroom.


End file.
